Uchiha Love
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Everyone thought that Itachi and Sasuke were the last Uchihas, but they were wrong. My existence is only known of by on living person: the Uchiha who captured my heart, Itachi. I am Setsune Uchiha, The last Uchiha. And this, this Is my story.


Beta Note: sorry about the stories taking so long, I lost my USB, so I'm frantically trying to salvage my stories as well as Princess Vegeta's. I need to get my ass in gear, so its gonna be a bit rocky from here on in. it doesn't really help that Princess is starting new stories randomly, and not even letting me beta them (Sigh). Since we go to the same school, I have the job of constantly pestering her to continue her old stories before starting new ones

But anyway, this is a joint story, there will soon be a companion story on my page (selfishly promotes herself). In this story we follow Betsy's OC, while in mine, we are focused on my OC. Please check it out! I need more reviews :'(.

Please continue to put up with us!

The girl who does most of the real work, :)

Miss Miazaki

Rating is M for a reason, there will be contents in the future that are not suggested for children (But I'm 14 so really you don't have to listen at all).

Summary: Everyone thought that Itachi and Sasuke were the last Uchihas, but they were wrong. My existence is only known of by on living person: the Uchiha who captured my heart, Itachi. I am Setsune Uchiha, The last Uchiha. And this, this Is my story.

Genre: Romance, Humor

Chapter One:

The Last Female Uchiha

It was a windy spring day as I ran from the village hidden in waterfalls. another village left behind. hiding my existence is something i have no choice but to do. until the day he and I meet again. I still remember the day like it was yesterday, even if years have passed since then. I remember the promise of love and to one day be together again.

It almost hurt to remember, but by no means would I allow myself to forget. It had been the day of the Uchiha Massacre, but she wouldn't find this out till later.

"Setsune! Setsune" I heard the voice of my crush, yelling out in an attempt to make me stop and listen. It worked

"What's wrong Itachi-kun? What happened?" I asked, running up to where he stood trying to catch his breath. I knew he had to have been running for a long time to find me, otherwise he would not have been so out of breath. I blushed at the fact that he would go through the trouble to find me. My heart beat crazily, but i sobered immediately when i saw his grave and urgent expression.

"Setsune-chan, you have to leave now. please promise me you wont ever come back to the village!" He begged me desperately.

"what are you talking about!" abandoning my village had never even crossed my mind till then. I was so confused, Itachi wasn't making any sense.

"you have to leave the village hidden in the leaf village, and from now on hide your identity as an Uchiha. I fear I'm going to have to kill the entire Uchiha clan, but you're my childhood friend! i cant kill you..." He looked straight into my eyes and my heart stammered again. "The Uchiha is planning on relinquishing sasuke to Danzo as a a tool. even your parents are in on it. I wont allow it to happen."

My eyes softened as i looked at the anguish on his face over planning to murder all of his clan with the exception of four people. Of course then i only knew it would be three. Me, Sasuke, and himself. I nodded. "Okay. I'll go. But promise me one thing first... promise you'll look for me once this is over. Promise me! I've never told you this but I'm in love with you!" I watched for his reaction, biting my lower lip and growing more and more scared of rejection by the second.

He looked shocked, but then slowly a warm smile began to spread across his face. He pulled me into his chest and whispered into my ear "I love you too, I promise I'll look for you. then we can finally be together." tears fell from my eyes even though i tried to stop them.

What he did next surprised me enough to make me stop crying. His lips were moving against mine. He was kissing _me_! At first i froze, but then i relaxed. i let my eyes fall shut and kissed him back, this would be our last kiss for some time to come.

Till that day i had waited and hoped for us to find eacother, though my constant moving cant have made it very easy. It's been six years since that fateful day. I'm nineteen now, and itachi must be around twenty by now. I wished i could see him every day from when I woke up to when I fell asleep. sometimes he even haunts my dreams. Wait, what's that smell?

Its a smell I hadn't smelled in a long time. the smell I had inhaled when i was pressed to Itachi's chest, it invaded my senses and now i could recognize it anywhere. "Itachi, my love," I whispered to myself.

I looked up and there he was. My eyes were stinging and i felt wetness travel down my cheeks. Tears of joy have soaked my cheeks before long. he jumps down from the tree branch he had been standing and an walks over to me. I almost didn't believe he was there, bu then he whispered "Setsune-chan, i finally found you." I ran to him and was wrapped in his strong arms. I held him as tightly as i could, afraid he would disappear if i didn't.

Itachi did not disappear, in fact he did the opposite. he grabbed my chin and kissed me, which in my mind solidified his presence. I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip for permission, as if he needed it! our tongues fought for dominance, and i moaned softly into the kiss. Itachi used his grip in my hair to try and pull me close. at that point, i didn't even think it was possible to be closer to a person.

We broke the kiss since love doesn't make you exempt from needing air to survive. he rested his forehead against mine and his breath travelled in warm puffs across my face. My knees turned to jelly and if Itachi hadn't been holding me up i would have fallen for sure.

It had just hit me how from now on, i wouldn't have to be alone anymore, or run and kill when people figured out i was an uchiha. i can finally tell people who i really am: the last female Uchiha who will revive the uchiha clan in a land without hate and discrimination.


End file.
